User talk:Clawdeen Ghoul
Of course Hey, CG! I saw your message that you need some help with your OC's picture, can you send me the picture of your OC and I'll get the job done in no time. ^^ MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:37, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I already did it. ^_^ MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 18:27, January 12, 2014 (UTC) You welcome! ;D MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:08, January 12, 2014 (UTC) DeviantART Account? Hi, CG. I was just wondering if you could send me your DA account if you have one. I'll give you a watch. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 21:02, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Could Alice Liddell be in your fanfiction? Its ok if not :( P.s I LOVE lady-gaga,that song applause is so cool! AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 19:29, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome! My pleasure. AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 19:59, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello I am Admin146 and I was wondering could any of your characters be in my book? You can only have 3 characters to be in it though. Good idea I think that's a good idea. and creative. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 23:22, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Original Character Casino Work Of course you can apply, all you have to do is when people ask for a OC in the comments of the Original Character Casino page (if it's not taken) reply to the comments saying they can have them. If you want you can also make some OC's to put up there as well :) Periwinklechick (talk) 21:24, February 21, 2014 (UTC) OCO question You can use any base you like and surprise hand bags would be great! Periwinklechick (talk) 21:59, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Orignal Character Casino Hi, I saw your notice and I would like to work at OCO! I'm just not very good at drawing, but I could make bios? Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 10:54, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, The picture will be up soon Original Character Casino Name Did you change the name of the casino? If so please change it back. Love n tolerence! Periwinklechick (talk) 17:56, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Would you like me Would you like me to draw them as im drawing most of them- Admin146 Hiya x) Admin146 here! I saw you make Electrona Heart? Well once shes finished maybe i could draw her? Hi As you may know for the movie theres gonna be the mh ghouls in cgi but im voicing them all cause you may not be in my country. What would you like the 2 ocs to sound like? Admin146 Okay Okay thanks! I just hope i do good accents. Im pretty bad at them as im welsh. Admin146 Can I? Hi, CG. I came to just pop by to ask you if I could work at your new adoptable center shop. :) It's okay if not, I just like working at adoptable shops. :) Bye. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:44, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Yay, thanks! (^_^) I'll get started with the bios if you don't mind! And maybe some pictures for OCs! :D [[User:MonsterGirl2002|'MonsterGirl2002 is here']][[Message Wall:MonsterGirl2002| Messages]] 01:29 25 feb 2014 (UTC) I asked a user called PetLoverGirl is she could make me a signature picture. :) [[User:MonsterGirl2002|'MonsterGirl2002 is here']][[Message Wall:MonsterGirl2002| Messages]] 01:29 25 feb 2014 (UTC) Hello! Would you like to join my sort of new wiki where you can make fan-children of the gods, goddesses, deities and monsters of world-wide myths? It's right here! ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 18:04, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Okay You are officially an admin! Thenaturals (talk) 19:41, March 30, 2014 (UTC) News? I saw the comments from the chat Evie posted.Would you like them to be on the Fandom news at witness comments? ThePowerPuffKittie That's Impossible! Hi Admin! There is new user SupahDonut and commenting bad comment in Princess Alsie's page. Kiss and Ghouls 05:26, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Badges That would be an awesome idea! I do this on Zelfipedia, my Zelfs wiki, and it's a very cool feature. Go ahead :D Thenaturals (talk) 10:11, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Can you draw Maci-Go-Round please? Thank-you! PumpkinPieLover (talk) 12:12, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Thats my only oc im doing PumpkinPieLover (talk) 13:19, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Here Surprise heres Alsie and Scarena (Too diffrent right?) TADA!!!! Ladies and Gentleman here is Chatte and Scarena*drumrolls* GIFs Umm sure! Would you like them in a heromode sprite or a talksprite? (Those are the bases I can currently do) ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 14:51, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks you! Hello there dearest Clawdeen Ghoul! Thanks you for making me a chat moderator! It really means a lot to me.:) Also, I'm offering my friendship to you.:D --Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 17:11, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Awwww You are so kind to say that! I love to help people. You are really sweet :D. You are a very good admin too. --Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 17:22, April 13, 2014 (UTC) MaMW Problems Can you actually tell me why I'm blocked? And don't just say "because". I can fix the chat problem. I haven't had a bad attitude. I've actually tried to jump start the forums. So, why am I blocked. It makes no sense to me, so tell me why.--Emmarainbow432 (talk) 17:34, April 13, 2014 (UTC) HELP! I don't know if I should unblock Evie or not. What do you think? I would be a little bit bad if not, though. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 17:42, April 13, 2014 (UTC) I've only done Scarena so here she is: I'm still not done with Chatte though ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 23:43, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Stuff Hey Harry! Thanks you again for making me a chat mod.;) Plus I have some news: GirlX supports me too in the adminship theme! I can't wait to hear Thenaturals final decision. She probably don't knows anything about me, so I would be grateful if you massaged her. That's all~ --Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 07:32, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Response I apologize that this is coming a little later than usual - I have been at a theme park for the past few days, and I haven't been able to access the internet. 1. Chat moderators: I rarely, if ever, go onto chat, so having chat moderators is a great thing. I know that it will be a little more secure - thank you. You made some great choices for the roles. However, next time tell me before you do that. But all in all, I'm fine with this. And you're still an admin, don't worry :D 2. Contest prize: I really don't know about this one. Having too many admins would be a little unfair, and if someone wins, who knows what they will do? I don't think that would be a good idea. However, possibly making them a chat moderator would be fine. Thenaturals (talk) 08:16, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Answer is No Because I'm don't have many comment with My OCs Kiss and Ghouls 14:39, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Harou~ Heheh.. I was wondering if you could draw my OC Crystal Dragon in a Dead Tired outfit? You can think of the outfit she's wearing! :) I know it'll be AWESOME! Thank you so much! User: GorjesterMaster (talk) 11:10, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Spill the Beans Ok, Why did you delete TWO of my pages!? Lexi-Rose44 (talk) 19:45, April 14, 2014 (UTC) What exactly What exactly have you been doing? Thenaturals (talk) 08:08, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Your Conest thing~ Hey Hazza, I'm sure your busy, so I'll make this quick. You know back on the chat just now, what did you mean by adding the picture to the gallery and adding that link thing? (Sorry I'm an idiot) I've added the image to the Vic's page (which is a shared one with her sister) but I'm a little lost. MeredithAgnesPoe (talk) 08:12, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to bother you! Hello Clawdeen Ghoul! I was just wondering if you were finished with drawing my OC in her Dead Tired outfit?~ I don't mean to rush you! Take your time! :) GorjesterMaster (talk) 05:05, April 17, 2014 (UTC) HEY,Can you help me how to make a Picture for an OC?I really need help.Graciela.dimaculangan (talk) 10:00, April 19, 2014 (UTC) HELP! HEY,i don't know how to make an OC profile picture.Or an OC thingy or whatever!Can you help me?Graciela.dimaculangan (talk) 10:01, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Another Incident on MM I was blocked again? Why? --Emmarainbow432 (talk) 15:03, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Apologising A THOUSAND TIMES! I am dearly sorry for my behaviour towards your friend, Cheesecake. I did not know and I should have been cautious of my acts and should have never butted in! I apologised to her and hoping she forgives me! It's what other users have been saying and I thought I was doing the right thing, but afraid not. Please forgive me of my careless, stupid mistakes! >< GorjesterMaster (talk) 10:34, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Chat What happened here in Chat? Please answer if you are here. PinkCuppy14 (talk) 10:31, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Alright. My times up. She's gonna be deleted. I just know it. Admin146 (Anna) Princess Alsie People have been notifying me about you wanting to delete the page Princess Alsie from the wiki. Personally, I do not think this is a good idea - she is technically a monster and people must obviously like her as she has been Character of the Month. Thenaturals (talk) 15:01, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Adminship You need to tell me - what exactly have you been doing? I really need to know. Thenaturals (talk) 15:47, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Your Request! Here's Chatte's Bio! I hope you like it!--Scary Fairytale Magic (talk) 08:51, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I know Hey, Im upgrading you to a mod on Ice High soon. Im sorry if its copying of MHF but could Ice High do award show aswell? Thanks Admin146, Founder Of Ice High Are you a fan Are you a fan of Total Drama? I adore TDA. Courtney and Duncan x)) Admin146 Your contest Hi Harry, would you mind telling me, I mean, the whole wiki community what is the deadline of your MHFWA contest, since you didn't put one and I was wondering when will we see the results? I've sent in my entry but I am still waiting for you to view it and add it to the gallery.--Tells The Time, Kills The Time 10:25, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Sure! If you don't mind, send me a photo of them? Tamia Strikes again Good Day, Hazza! I'm just here to inform you that Tamia had appeared yet again in this wiki under the user name TimeStops and vandilized several pages like Ryssa Doll , Marianne Cent , Alice Liddell , Catrina & Purrlina , Elsie Lupus , and Clyde Navet . All the necessary changes and the pages have been made and I have already banned the user. Tamia had also made this Blog Post and used several swear words and bad language. Anywhos, just here to inform you on what happened and that we should be warry of Tamia since she had seemed to come back. Have a nice day! With my best wishes and cupcakes, Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 02:12, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: RE: Tamia Strikes Again No problem at all, Harry. Just doing my job and the needed things for the good of all the users. I don't want to expose our community to such inexcusable behaviour and Thanks! I'm looking forward to working with you and the other admins~ :D Total Drama Monsters Movie Cover Hello! What did you want for the back of the movie cover again? GorjesterMaster (talk) 05:42, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Movie Cover! I have finished your TDM Cover! Please tell me if you need anything changed. Please credit me! :) At the bottom of my talk page. There are some photos - could you please explain what is going on? Thenaturals (talk) 19:43, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay This is your last warning - I have been very confused about some of the things that you have done, but I think that you are a good admin so I will give you another chance. Thenaturals (talk) 19:50, May 5, 2014 (UTC) So I see~ I see that you know Mandiga from Ever After High Fandom~ Contest I am happy to see your contest - it looks great and the entries are promising. When is the closing date? Just so I know - I'm planning some ideas for contests myself. Thenaturals (talk) 16:41, May 6, 2014 (UTC) March March as in next year? And what voting polls? Thenaturals (talk) 17:02, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Can you do me a sign like that? But its blue instead of purple and have yellow dots everywere WrigglyCaterpillar (talk) 17:17, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Im not allowed on any chat WrigglyCaterpillar (talk) 17:29, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Meet me on chat my parents are gone! I dunno But they just said i cant go on it Btw their gone so we can chat! WrigglyCaterpillar (talk) 17:30, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Im on :) WrigglyCaterpillar (talk) 17:32, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Request~ First of all...Please post requests HERE. And then...I know you may have asked before somebody else did but that doesn't matter. As I said in the rules that I decide whether I draw an OC or not. I'm not simply doing everything requested. On that way I won't get through it in ages! xD So, you have to be picked to get you OC drawn. It's simple as that. So just try again ;) ~Rika 15:47, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Request Hey Harry! Here's your signature: > [[User:Clawdeen_Ghoul|You are just a pig inside... '-Electra Heart']] I hope you like it! >ElectraHeartjpgYou are just a pig inside... -Electra HeartLadyGaga (talk) 11:50, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Liar! Evie never said that!I should know!I was there! YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR! Im not even get startyed your just a horny little boy Your not even my type. Im reporting this. WrigglyCaterpillar (talk) 17:41, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Listen to the song "Want You Gone" Thats how we all feel, because your not going to be an admin any more WrigglyCaterpillar (talk) 17:46, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Im so glad you came to me to tell me this. I'll unblock you know. She has been a little bit mean on Ice High. Saying that she can do what she wants. But she forgot, I was the one who chose her to be an admin. Admin146 aka: Anna x) Alright, Your unblocked. This is her reason I copied it off the Ice High Blocking page. Hope this copy of her reason helps you to understand why she did it xx Admin146 Your Contest Hello Harry! I'd just like to thank you personally (well technically xD) for hosting your contest and placing my OC for 2nd place! :) GorjesterMaster (talk) 09:48, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes, yes and Go on then :D Thenaturals (talk) 16:39, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Fixed it Check it out now, I fixed your pic :) With Love and Cupcakes, Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 14:45, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Good ideas They are very good ideas. Thenaturals (talk) 15:39, May 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: EAHFWiki I checked it out and It does say that it will end within two hours. Don't worry, if ever there is any more problems with the block, just tell me here. Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 15:48, May 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE:RE: EAHFWiki It appears that you aren't blocked any more. Happy Editing, Harry! RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: EAHFWiki I'm sorry but I can't interfere with your block because I think I have to ask Zena first if I could lift your ban. The best thing I can tell you is to wait while we wait for it to end. I checked your page and saw that you didn't have a blocked stamp so there may be a problem with your browser. I'll try myy best with sorting out this situation. Please do wait. With Love and Cupcakes, Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 08:17, May 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Um... Thanks Harry, please don't. I'm sorry that I can't lift your ban but if I could, I would! I promise you that I will lift is as soon as I can! Please don't leave! A lot of us will miss you. Don't Listen to Evie! With Love and Cupcakes, Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 11:45, May 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:Re:RE: Um... Thanks Well, you aren't banned on chat so you can go ahead on Chat for your wedding! The Ice sculpture is melting! With Love and Cupcakes, Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 11:51, May 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE : Um... Thanks I think there's a problem with your connection in browser. That happens sometimes. Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 11:59, May 25, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Um... Thanks Yeap, there's a problem with your browser because I checked your chat ban history and it's squeaky clean. Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 12:05, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Lots of RE: Um... Thanks You do belong there! Maybe just wait it out! I'll grab the Snow Queen to keep the ice sculpture frozen. Just wait a while and maybe it will let you back in :) Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 12:10, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Infinite REs: Um... Thanks Sure, Harry! Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 12:20, May 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Um... Thanks I can't lift your block without Zena's permission, Harry. My apologies. Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 12:52, May 25, 2014 (UTC) RE RE RE RE RE RE RE RE RE RE RE RE RE RE: Um... Thanks This is proof that I did not ban you, Harry. I didn't do anything to your block or ban. RE RE RE RE RE RE RE RE RE RE RE RE RE RE: Um... Thanks I believe that had to do with Evie. I've only blocked her accounts. Not to mention that your name doesn't show that you are on the blocked list and that you do not have a blocked stamp on your name. I did not block/ban you, Harry. Thank you Thank you Harry about Kaeldragon because I am extremely hurt about calling me an idiot. Love Draculaura,Clawd aka Codie RE: I am sorry I will be lifting the ban on WrigglyButterfly to see if your ban will be lifted but I will be giving you a warning about what you did. It was not funny and I am disappointed that this happened but, I will be giving you a chance, your last chance. Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 08:37, May 26, 2014 (UTC) OC of Month There is a template. It is called Template:OCoftheMonth. Just edit it like a normal page. Thenaturals (talk) 17:32, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Evie is trying to hack us Evie, aka Superlady01, who is her very original account declared to "hack" us all. She told me so on my e-mail. At first, I only told MonsterGirl2002 about this situation, but she suggested that I should tell all the admins. Anyways, keep a good eye. Anita333 (talk) 00:18, June 2, 2014 (UTC) -- You Betta Watch Out, Monster High Is Coming! Important Chat Hey Harry! Meet me on the MHF Wiki chat right now. There's something I want to discuss with an admin, and I think you're online right now. So if you're willing to be on chat, can you please come? Thank you. Anita333 (talk) 21:20, June 6, 2014 (UTC) -- You Betta Watch Out, Monster High Is Coming! kk AshlynnElla1354 (talk) 18:29, June 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Arcus I'm well aware that you have contacted the wikia staff BUT your block was justifiable due to the fact that you did react badly to the situation and if you believe that reporting to the staff would make me lift your ban, then you are very wrong, Harry. This just shows how you had not learned your lesson, how you acted towards Lexi was wrong and no different from what Lexi did. If you want to submit your entry to Mandiga's contest, do it after your block is over. Have a Good Day, Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 11:27, June 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm confused Wait, what? CG, is this because of me leaving? It's not because of you, Harry. It's because I lost my place here, is all. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 17:29, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Harry, I'm not going to die or something! XD Just don't worry. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 17:34, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I promise that I will come and visit you all. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 17:46, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Sure. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 17:48, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Maddie says that she isn't mad at you or something, but she is kinda busy at the moment. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 17:54, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Hazza! Since this uproar, I would like to offer you a deal. I am your secret agent-ish with these screenshots and stuff. I would be honored If i could be an admin. Please take this into consirderation. AshlynnElla1354 (talk) 18:06, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Did you just delete ALice Liddell? Oh my god. Uh, firstly she was oc of the month and secondly did you have permission?! Madness Is Forever That is no reason to delete a page! Yes., Evie may have been rude but still! She spent time and effort on Alice Liddel! People made stuff and put their own time and effort into that oc, and your just deleting her like that?! Don't abuse your admin abilites Clawdeen, thats not how being admin works! Madness Is Forever ... Just becase she is gone doesn't give you the write to delete her work! And i've seen her at the ever after high wikia about a week or so ago. So please give me a valid excuse why you deleted her page. Madness Is Forever That is to see her grandparents, it does not mean she is gone and gives you no right to delete her things! Madness Is Forever